ALMAS UNIDAS
by FIRE OF THE DEAD
Summary: Nada pudo prepararlos para la llegada de una de las almas, mas poderosa que pudo haber existido, con la apariencia de un incente y timido niño. Considerando a Ichigo su Padre, este se ve resignado a cuidarlo sin saber la potencial amenaza que resguarda su "hijo" ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1

**Perdón pero después de tanto pensarlo y repensarlo, no haré mas promesas, actualizare lo que pueda y daré mas atención a SANGRE UCHIHA Y NIGHTMARE que son con las que mas inspiración tengo**

 **Esta es mi primer historia de Bleach y diré que estará entrelazada con 2 historias mas "La Determinación Humana" y otra a futuro.**

 **La cronología es así**

 **Almas Unidas**

 **La Determinación Humana**

 **y la ultima que sera a futuro-(en esta historia las 2 primeras se enlazaran)**

 **esta sera mi obra maestra, mi mayor proyecto espero disfruten la trilogía que yo tanto de imaginado y he anhelado plasmar aquí por favor disfrútenlo.**

Hola- palabras normales

{Todo esta listo}- pensamientos

[¿que soy yo?]- Zampakuto o Hollow hablando

 **Tiempo y/o lugares**

"Zampakuto o poderes especiales"

( **comentarios míos** , notas, o cartas)

*comunicaciones o mensajes*

 **Nota adicional:** **los sucesos de esta historia ocurren luego de "** **La Saga del Agente Perdido" y antes de la "Guerra de los Mil Años"**

 **ALMAS UNIDAS**

 **Lugar desconocido: PDV¿?**

Un espacio oscuro se cernía a mi alrededor, no sentía mis extremidades ,de echo no tenia extremidades en este momento.

Mi cuerpo ya no estaba, solo veía un espacio vació a mi alrededor… o tal vez no tan vació

miles de luces de color celeste, similares a llamas- {¿que serán?}- se encontraban a mi hasta donde se perdía mi vista. No sabia donde estaba, no sabia, quien o que era, no sabia nada, excepto una cosa… yo estaba muerto y no hace mucho. No recordaba muy bien como fue, solo tengo la nítida visión de un caballo un hombre y un fogonazo de color verde y un sentimiento de ira que me había invadido mis pensamientos finales.

Perdido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que comencé a moverme por ese astral vació, pasando junto a las demás luces, cruzando a su lado, frente a ellos, intentando llamar su atención aunque, no había señales de que siquiera pudieran notarme así que probé algo nuevo

me retraje un momento y choque con una de ellas, pero lo que paso no fue lo que yo esperaba. Al momento de impactar se convirtió en partículas de color verdusco que ingresaron en mi, entonces sentí mi parte de mi resurgir, mi propia luz se intensifico apenas un poco, pero fue una sensación de lo mas reconfortante, placentera y aliviante.

Sentí por un instante, ni siquiera un segundo, vida en mi de nuevo.

Después de eso nada, nada mas llego ami, no pude pensar en mas, la desesperación que sentí me impulso a impactar con otra luz y así lo hice

nuevamente se transformo en partículas verdes en ingresaron en mi

otra vez esa sensación de de vida en mi interior.

No había mayor goce que el de este momento y no iba a permitir que se fuera, de un momento a otro arrase el sector completo llevándome tanto como pude y no podía detenerme, la muerte o al menos como yo la siento es muy desesperante.

 **Mucho Tiempo Después**

No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, miles, millones, mil millones de luces consumidas por mi y desde hace un tiempo no he vuelto a verlas otra vez, quizá absorbí todas las que había, tal vez huyeron, tal vez me quede solo en esta vasta oscuridad por la eternidad, esto sera lo que dicen LIMBO, el lugar donde las almas quedan varadas al no resolver todos sus asuntos en vida.

Ha y después de morir termine aquí

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. maldición

.

.

.

.

.

¡maldición!

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡MALDICIÓN!

¡NO LO ACEPTO! ¡NO VOY A QUEDARME EN ESTE LUGAR ETERNAMENTE SIN CUERPO! - su propia luz, ya de un color verde con tintes violeta, comenzó a expandirse, brillar como nunca, a pesar de que esta entidad no podía notarlo, en un punto luego de tanto brillar su luz comenzó a agrietarse- ¡SALDRÉ DE AQUÍ, NO IMPORTA LO QUE TENGA QUE HACER! ¡YO VOLVERÉ A VIVIR!

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sociedad de Almas: Escuadron 12 "Cuarto de Control"**

la sala del escuadrón 12 repleta de la mejor tecnología de todo la sociedad de almas, los ingenieros, científicos y de mas se encontraban al tanto en todos los monitores buscando señales Hollow en el mundo.

Akon: ¿alguna novedad?

Científico extra: ninguna señor

Akon: bien que continué así

varios meses pasaron desde la derrota y muerte de Ginjo Kugo, la vuelta de Ichigo Kurosaki a la Sociedad de almas, todo a sido bastante normal, aunque eso no duraría por mucho tiempo

las luces de emergencia se encendieron, las alarmas sonaron de manera sorpresiva y estridente tomando por sorpresa a todos, los monitores mostraban el mensaje de "EMERGENCIA" y "PELIGRO" , el redar de Presión espiritual estaba totalmente en rojo, la energía detectada fue tanta que luego en las pantallas apareció "ERROR" repetidas veces hasta que explotaron, dejando el lugar semi-oscuro por las luces extras en caso de algún problema

Akon: p-p ¿¡pero que sucede!? ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ERA ESA COSA!?

 **Mundo Humano: Ciudad Karakura: Callejón**

Uno de los tantos callejones de la ciudad Karakura comenzó a iluminarse, y luego rayos, gruesos rayos de color violeta salían de la nada para después un pilar de energía pura del mismo color que los rayos salio disparada al cielo. Los niveles de Presión Espiritual oprimían a las personas cercanas y atraía a una inmensa cantidad de Hollow, incluso aparecieron 3 Gillians por la energía liberada.

El enorme pilar de luz violeta fue visto en toda la ciudad, pero no por todos los humanos

una pequeña fracción de los habitantes podían ver esa energía y las bestias que atraía

uno de ellos sujeto una rara insignia de madera con una calavera en el centro de los cuales los ojos no dejaban de brillar

otro re acomodo lo que parecían ser sus gafas, en su muñeca se veia una cruz de 5 puntas

a uno de ellos vio la energía a través de su flequillo, apretó sus puños y comenzó a correr al lugar

la mujer de los cuatro brillaron las horquillas que se encontraban en su uniforme escolar y se sujeto sus manos

ellos eran Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryu ishida , Yasutora Sado y Orihime Inoue

los cuatro ,mas una Shinigami de baja estatura, tendrán uno de los mayores encuentros que podrían tener en su vida.

El pilar de energía comenzó a bajar de nivel y desaparecer en el mismo lugar del que salio.

En ese lugar se veía una figura pequeña como la de un niño y efectivamente era uno, tenia el cabello de color negro ceniza y vestía solo unos pantalones de jean de color blanco y unos zapatos, no llevaba nada mas puesto sobre su torso en el cual se podía ver un gran tatuaje ,de apariencia tribal y un color entre negro y azul, a lo largo de este el cual parpadeaba unos momentos hasta que se apago y el niño abrio los ojos que eran de color perlado.

¿?: ¿Donde estoy?

…...…

 **Este es el prologo de mi primer fic de Bleach, lamento el poco detalle en el y que sea tan corto, pero ire mejorando con el tiempo**

 **denme consejos de como plasmar bien a los personajes para no hacer un desastre y darles actitudes que cuadran con ellos.**

 **El OC es Mizuchi de King of Figters antes de tomar la apariencia adulta.**

 **Es todo gracias de momento y espero sea aceptable.**

 **Mensaje para Inverse L. Rena: ¿Cuando actualizaras Inframundo? N o estoy para nada en contra de "Lo que te conté mientras te hacías el Dormido" el cual me encanta, pero quisiera volver a sentir es química, tanto voluntaria como involuntaria, de Rukia con Ichigo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno volviendo a mi súper proyecto. Veamos que sucede esta vez.**

 **REFERENCIAS.**

Hola- palabras normales

{Todo esta listo}- pensamientos

[¿que soy yo?]- Zampakuto o Hollow hablando

 **Tiempo y/o lugares**

"Zampakuto o poderes especiales"

( **comentarios míos** , notas, o cartas)

*comunicaciones, mensajes o sonidos*

 **Nota adicional:** **los sucesos de esta historia ocurren luego de "La Saga del Agente Perdido" y antes de la "Guerra de los Mil Años"**

 **Nota Adicional 2:** **me referiré a algunas cosas en su traducción latina y en otras lo haré en japones, lo digo porque estoy seguro de que lo haré de manera inconsciente, desde ya lo aviso para que no se confundan**

 **ALMAS UNIDAS**

 **Prologo: parte 2**

 **Mundo Humano: Ciudad Karakura**

la situación no tenia nada de buena, grandes cantidades de Hollow y 3 Gillians aparecieron luego de la aparición súbita de energía y una gigantesca presión espiritual, que se desvaneció al igual que el pilar.

También varias almas Plus de la zona se vieron también afectadas y fueron siendo consumidas por los Hollow, que se aproximaban poco a poco al sector de la presión espiritual.

¿?: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- un grito de batalla apareció entre la multitud de las bestias las cuales, varias, fueron cortadas y dispersas en partículas.

Ichigo Kurosaki entra a la escena

Ichigo: bien Hollow´s, no se que buscan aquí pero no tengo intenciones de dejarlos continuar, así que largo, o los sacare de aquí yo mismo- apuntándoles con su nueva Zangetsu

¿?: que interesante Shinigami -en uno de los hombros de los 3 gillians apareció una figura mas pequeña que un Hollow promedio, un adjucas- dudo que tu solo puedas enfrentarte a todos nosotros -encaro el humanoide con sorna y arrogancia- ¡Gillians disparen sus Ceros!

La orden fue acatada mecánicamente por los subordinados, que comenzaron reuniendo el Riatsu de color rojo, para luego dispararlo en una gran Cero unido directo al la fresa naranja

Ichigo: eso es lo que crees -retrajo su espada reuniendo grandes cantidades de su propio Riatsu, el cual brotaba en grandes cantidades de su cuerpo- "Getsuga Tensho"

La gran medialuna cortante impacto de frente con el triple cero de los Gillians, provocando una explosión, que espanto a muchas personas del lugar ya que la onda expansiva destruyo parte de los edificios al rededor.

La polvareda impedía la vista de Ichigo que no había notado 2 Hollow que se escabulleron a su espalda para devorarlo, entonces 2 flechas atravesaron a los habitantes de Hueco Mundo desintegrándolos, Ichigo, miro hacia el suelo notando a Uryu el cual le había salvado el pellejo

Uryu: ¡Ichigo se puede saber que estas haciendo, tu ataque pudo destruir medio distrito!- enojado con venas resaltando en su frente

Ichigo: lo lamento Uryu, es que todavía no controlo mis nuevos poderes -dijo excusándose

Uryu: ¡como sea acaba con ellos rápido antes que lo vuelvan a hacer y a tu cabezota se le ocurra contra atacar de la misma forma! - le grito fastidiado por la excusa sosa de Ichigo en estos momentos

Ichigo: que fastidio -ahora ignorando al Quincy, se centro en la batalla, notando que uno de los Gillians desapareció, tal vez lo elimino la explosión, los Hollow se redujo un cuarto de su cantidad pero todavía eran muchos, pero nada muy difícil de resolver- continuemos

Adjucas: ah, maldito Shinigami -su mascara tenia forma de lagarto con lineas naranja a lo largo de esta, manos y pies con garras y una cola en forma de pico del cual goteaban gotas color violeta que deshacía el asfalto donde se encontraba ahora- (es parecido a los Alien´s Xenomorfos ) - sus ojos se clavaron en el Shinigami que arruino su incursión por esa gran fuente de Riatsu, que aun no desaparece, la puede detectar a unas calles de aquí- {aunque corra el no me permitirá pasar tranquilo y mas el otro sujeto que apareció, parece ser bueno a distancia lo cual me dificulta las cosas}

la frustración era palpable y a pesar de tener a varios Hollow´s consigo y 3 Gillians, el cual 1 ya fue eliminado, no seria suficiente, tal vez si tenia refuerzos las cosas hubieran estado mas a su favor

Adjucas: ¡AL DEMONIO!, ¡GILLIANS DISPAREN SUS CEROS!, HOLLOW´S ATAQUEN -ya sin saber como resolver la situación aposto a una distracción rápida, para al menos, darle una probada a esa deliciosa presión espiritual cerca de aquí.

Sus lacayos acataron nuevamente la orden por lo cual toda la incurcion Hollow comenzó su ataque, los menos grande atacaron con sus ceros, los Hollow comunes también se lanzaron al ataque rodeando a los dos chicos por aire y tierra

Uryu: esto me trae recuerdos -pensando que se parece a la vez que reto a Ichigo para demostrar que el era superior a los Shinigami y se vieron rodeados por los Hollow que atrajo su carnada- de hecho es exactamente igual -viendo como Ichigo esquiva los "Ceros" combatía a lo loco como la ultima vez, entonces nota a los que vienen por el- ¡pero esta vez no voy a quedarme atrás! -disparando su arco Quincy, diezmando a muchos de sus atacantes.

La batalla se extendió durante un rato, pero los nuevos poderes de Ichigo mas la experiencia de Uryu, el conflicto estaba decidido desde antes de empezar.

El ultimo Gillian, que estaba en pie entre todos con algo de su mascara agrietada intento con una de sus manos/garra atacar a Ichigo pero este paso a través de sus dedos, donde fue cortando el brazo a medida que subía hasta su mascara, y la cortaba a la mitad.

Sin duda fue algo fácil, algo tardío, pero fácil; Ichigo veía el resultado, todo despejado pero sabia que algo faltaba, mejor dicho alguien ¡el Adjucas!

Ichigo: ¡Uryu! -llamando la atención de su compañero y amigo en secreto- había un adjucas con los demás, pero lo perdí de vista en la pelea

Uryu: de hecho lo vi correr hace un rato, pero descuida alguien se esta ocupando por nosotros

Ichigo: ¿que? ¿quien? -entonces ve una pequeña explocion- esa precion espiritual es de ¡Chad!.

 **A un par de calles de ahi: Chad vs Adjucas**

La situación era algo favorable y la pelea estaba a favor de Chad, su brazo derecho en su segunda forma fue mas que suficiente, para lidiar con su adversario, pero este recurría a tretas sucias para tener ventaja, desde lanzar el polvo de los escombros a los ojos de Chad en el combate o lanzar su sangre ácida para hacerlo retrocedes

Adjucas: {molesto insecto, con el plan que tenia, todo saldría bien y tuviste que interferir} -el pensamiento del come almas cuando cruzaba una de las calles y un proyectil celeste lo hizo estrellarse con un edificio- {desde entonces me retuvo aquí estorbando mi camino} -volvió a lanzarse contra el Fullbringer en un ultimo intento o se vería forzado a replegarse a Hueco Mundo por sus heridas.

Preparo una técnica muy conocida, que apenas había dominado, parecía estar reuniendo Riatsu para un cero, pero esta era mas ligera y despedía unos pequeños rayos.

Adjucas: "BALA" - el haberse aproximado tanto le dio un factor sorpresa, para atacar de manera directa al humano y escabullirse lejos de el y dirigirse nuevamente a la fuente de Riatsu, que lo había atraído aquí- Adiós idiota JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -reía de manera escandalosa, casi psicótica al haber dejado a Chad atrás

Los Hollow al estar un tiempo sin consumir almas entran en un estado de frenesí y locura, este a pesar de estar en la segunda escala evolutiva no era ajeno a este padecimiento, rara vez pasa con un Vasto Lorde los cuales pueden soportar mucho tiempo sin consumir, pero no era imposible que esto le sucediera a alguno.

 **FIRE OF THE DEAD : (Esto lo acabo de inventar, si estoy errado hacédmelo saber así, tal vez modifique el texto o de una aclaración mas lógica)**

 **Callejon: PDV: Niño**

q-q-q ¿que esta pasando?, ¿por que hay gente gritando?, mis oídos zumban, me duelen, mi cabezita esta mareada, tengo frio.

Todo esta oscuro, mojado y huele feo. Hay ruidos muy fuertes lejos de aquí, no quiero estar en este lugar.

*sniff* *sniff* *sniff* *sniff* *sniff*

¿?: Mami -*sniff*- Papi -*sniff*- ayúdenme

 **Fin PDV: Vista General**

El pobre niño, llorando en la oscuridad, se levanto y comenzó a caminar fuera del lugar, quería estar lo mas lejos posible de ese lugar aterrador, por lo cual apura sus pasitos hacia donde ve la luz naranja del atardecer. Entonces cuando esta por salir…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ichigo: oye niño te encuentras bien -el niño desamparado sube su vista al joven que esta enfrente suyo, una cabellera dorada, ojos marrones, bastante alto y musculoso, vestía de negro con varias cruces negras con bordes blancos y tenia una gran espada curvada en su mano, el cual estaba observándolo y notando su estado

¿?: p-p-p-p -las palabras no salían de su boca, la felicidad y el alivio lo inundaban, las lagrimas ahora eran de felicidad- ¡PAPA! - el abrazo lleno de amor que le dio a Ichigo fue sencillamente único- ¡PAPA, TENIA TANTO MIEDO!

Ichigo: QUE HACES NIÑO SUÉLTAME -Ichigo hacia el vano intento de quitarse al niño de encima "Papa", el no era padre de nadie- EN SERIO SUÉLTAME NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO

Adjucas: ¡te encontré! -el hollow descubrió lo que tanto buscaba y tomo tanto sacrificio encontrar- {es el no puede haber otra explicación, su energía espiritual esta muy suprimida, pero no deja de ser la misma cantidad que desbordaba y hacia enloquecer sus sentidos} ¡te devorare y seré aun mas poderoso que la reina Hallibel y incluso mas de lo que Lord Aizen lo fue!

¿?: Papa ¿que es esa cosa? -viendo con miedo el monstruo que acaba de llegar

Ichigo: ¿acaso puedes verlo? -pregunto el Shinigami sustituto, aunque claro, el niño podía verlo en su forma Shinigami

¿?: si y es muy feo -sintiendo terror por su apariencia- es un monstruo

Adjucas: A QUIEN LE DICES FEO Y MONSTRUO, MOCOSO DE MIERDA, VOY A DEVORARLOS A AMBOS DE SER NECESARIO

ante esa declaración el niño se oculto detrás de Ichigo, a modo de protección

Ichigo: oye deja de molestar al niño, al fin y al cabo no dijo ninguna mentira -viendo con algo de burla al Adjucas que temblaba de la ira

Adjucas: ¡MALDITOS! -corriendo directamente a los 2 individuos que osaron burlarse de el- LOS MASTICARE HASTA LA MUERTE

Ichigo: retrocede niño -el pequeño obedeció a Ichigo de inmediato y se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura. El embate de las garras del hollow no fueron mucho reto para que Ichigo lo detuviera con "Zangetsu", pero no quería arriesgar al niño a ser herido, ademas parecía que iba tras el

Con algo de fuerza empujo a su atacante lejos de el, y ataco de frente con el objetivo de terminar se un solo corte, pero como todo Hollow recurrió a trampas para tener la ventaja, de su cola surgió un aguijón, con el cual intento empalarlo e hizo retroceder a Ichigo y de paso arrojo su ácido, en un potente chorro a presión, el cual nuestro shinigami debió esquivar con un Shumpo.

Luego vio como quedo el sector donde impacto el ácido y no es necesario explicar que tan desintegrada quedo la pared afectada.

Ichigo: {por poco, si eso me llega a dar estaré en problemas, no puedo perder mas el tiempo antes de que alguien mas se acerque y resulte lastimado, ademas ese niño acabaría en fuego cruzado si esta pelea se alarga mas}- bien Hollow no dispongo del tiempo ni la paciencia para seguir jugando contigo, así que terminare esto rápido -aumentando su Riatsu e imbuyéndolo en su espada

Adjucas: jejeje -el hollow dejo escapar una leve risa- jajajajajajajajajaja JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - La cual se convirtió en una estridente carcajada la cual fue calmándose poco apoco- acabar dices, no lo creo -llevo una de sus garras a su mascara justo a uno de los cuernos frontales que tenia

Adjucas: esto solo acaba de empezar -y arranco el pedazo para dar paso a una nueva transformación, una gran explosión de energía se vio en la zona que alerto a Uryu y a Sado los cuales ya estaban de camino pero esta vez decidieron apurarse usando su "Hirenkyaku" y la "Bringer Light" y llegar a la zona del desastre.

La corriente de aires y polvo se arremolinaba, asta que esta se fue se revelo al ex-Adjucas convertido ahora en un Arrancar

Sus piernas estaban cubiertas de lo que parecían escamas blancas, cuerpo mas chico de aspecto humano, piel semi-palida, muy formido y musculoso, su Zampakuto era una estándar con vaina verde, y la guardia de la espada tenia forma de un triangulo. Su rostro tenia barba, bigotes y cabello corto rojos, se veía de una edad de 37 años.

Arrancar: bien supongo que este fue mi ultimo recurso, no es tan malo como yo creía, de hecho me siento muy bien

Ichigo: {no puedo creer que se halla convertido en un arrancar así sin mas, desde que Aizen fue derrotado, no creí que hubieran mas arrancar, ni que otros aceptaran transformarse a voluntad}

Arrancar: bien supongo que podemos continuar con nuestro encuentro, nunca he manejado una espada en mi vida -dice desenvainando- pero supongo que lo haré bien- luego para lanzarse directo hacia Ichigo , quien tambien corrio para chocar su Zampakuto con el.

…

 **Si lo se soy un pendejo por tardar mes por medio un capitulo y este lo tenia a los 3 días del primero, pero queria alargarlo y no enontremodo asi que lo subo asi espero que se suficiente por ahora.**

 **Hasta la proxima,su Amo y Señor de las almas FIRE OF THE DEAD**


End file.
